Mairaed O'Callaghan
Mairaed O'Callaghan is a Knight in the Brotherhood of the Horse and is the current Baroness of Eastfield in the Duchy of Highshore. ''Upbringing '''Mairaed O'Callaghan' was born 5 January 592 K.C. to Colin and Calleigh O'Callaghan, peasant farmers in rural Westfall. Calleigh passed away when Mairaed was barely walking, leaving Colin to fend for himself and his young daughter. He was remarried when Mairaed was four to a lovely woman by the name of Sarah. Sarah and Colin provided a warm, loving home to the firey little redhead, who soon bloomed into a lovely young woman they affectionately referred to as "Mai". ''Coming to Stormwind When Mairaed was seventeen, the dire situation in Westfall was beginning to overtake the small farm. The crops were failing, the raids by the Defias Brotherhood grew more and more common, and it was no longer safe for an unmarried girl to walk the rural paths around the farm. The decision was made to send Mai to Stormwind City, in the hopes she would find a living there as a seamstress' apprentice. She was able to scrape together a meager living, insofar as she was able to keep from starving to death by the skill of her hands both as a seamstress and a hunter. Soon enough, the bustle of the city got to be too much for the country girl from Westfall. She took to Elwynn Forest, hunting on behalf of the women and children who had lost their fathers and husbands to the war effort. She was able to share in the kills, surviving on her rapidly developing outdoor survival skills. Military Service On a trip to Stormwind for supplies and provisions, Mai happened across a poster advertising the Stormwind Army. Work was drying up in Elwynn, and she knew sooner or later she would have to find other means of survival. After spending a few months conversing by letter with her father regarding the matter, Mairaed decided to volunteer for the King's service. She knew it would be an unpopular decision back home, but her father assured her that it was for the best. She vowed to never forget the people of Westfall and their plight, and would do what she could to bring the aid of the King back home. She found her way into the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade under the command of Lord Marshal Maxen Montclair and settled quickly into the military lifestyle. Mairaed deployed with the first to Morgan's Vigil as her first tour of duty, and found a calling as a medic student in the dusty, orc-infested land they were sent to protect. While on a hunting trip, however, Mairaed was beset by their enemy and taken as prisoner. For two weeks she was interrogated, cruelly, the orcs drilling for information regarding the presence of the army and the plans of the Lord Marshal. As a lowly private, Mairaed had no information to give them and was soon left for dead beneath a half-burned cart on the side of the road. Two civilian travelers happened upon her, and since she was unable to tell them where she'd come from they took her back to Stormwind for recuperation. During her time back in Stormwind, Mai was confined to bedrest and had a great deal of time to ponder things. She had no recollection of who she had been, aside from her bloody and partially burned tabard. Once she was healed enough to get back to the business of day-to-day survival, she set out to find out who's order the tabard belonged to. Chance brought her in contact with a member of the First who wore the same colors, and she found her way back to Lord Montclair's garrison in Westbrook. In a guesture that was more a leap of faith than anything else, she was admitted back into the First as a Private. She set about regaining her battle prowess, and quickly moved up through the rank and file. During her military service, Mairaed discovered she had a natural talent for medicine. She enlisted the help of some of the doctors in the King's service, and studied to become a trauma surgeon. She continues to study medicine and provide emergent care to those wounded or suddenly ill. Personal Tragedy During a deployment to Northrend, word reached Mairaed that her beloved father and stepmother had died in Westfall. After the Cataclysm, the situation in Westfall grew so dire the people began to turn on one another. During her military service, Mai sent every spare coin she had back home to her parents to help them not only keep their farm, but to take in those that were less fortunate. Eventually, those they took in turned on them with larsony in their hearts. Colin attempted to defend his home and his wife, and was murdered in cold blood. Sarah, a witness to the murder, was also killed. As deployment kept her away from home, Mai was not able to attend the gravesite memorial service. However, on a subsequent deployement to Westfall she was finally able to visit and say goodbye. Knighthood and Introduction to Paladins When Mai was in her late twenties, she was dubbed Dame Mairaed O'Callaghan, Knight Lieutenant of the first regiment of the Stormwind Army. In doing so, she was also admitted to the Brotherhood of the Horse, the assembly of Stormwind knights. Once inducted, an artist was commissioned to create the O'Callaghan family crest. After a injury during an ambush in the Dwarven District of Stormwind, Mairaed once again found herself a patient. The long recovery process that followed brought her into close, almost full-time contact with paladins of Stormwind's holy orders, infusing her very spirit with the Light as they healed her body. The infusion of the Light and her counsel at the hands of the paladins have awakened the calling, and she now seeks to serve the Light as a sworn paladin. The Path to Paladinhood While awaiting entry into Crystalsong Forest, a very important conversation occured regarding Mairaed's path in life. She was approached by Mother Chantale Corinthal, under oversight from Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp of the Clergy of the Holy Light and was told her aspirations to become a paladin were met with approval from the Church. She was taken under Mother Corinthal's wing, and given a set of tasks to complete before she could be ordained. Sadly, Mother Corinthal suddenly disappeared before Mairaed could complete her trials. Now without a mentor, Mairaed sought out the assistance of Tenevus Stromheart. A difference of opinions regarding her allegiences ensued, and Mairaed walked away with no clear path to the goal she desired. This difference of opinion continues even today, with Mairaed finding herself working directly in opposition to Stromheart's reputation as a paladin. Through the partnership with the Clergy, Mairaed was able to continue her studies as her duties and deployment schedules allowed. She found greater ability to dedicate herself to the Church whilst pregnant with her son, and was able to complete her trials. Mairaed chose to be sworn to her oath without fanfare - Foregoing the official ceremony. It was without ado that the knight promised her soul to the Light and it's service, cementing the relationship between House O'Callaghan and the paladin orders of Stormwind. Appearance A ranger by nature and years of training, Mairaed is one that much prefers to use concealment and guerilla tactics when she fights. As she has studied the rites of paladinhood, Mai has the ability to adapt to the formal heavy plate of her fellow knights, including a stunning truesilver chain she wears around her neck and a finely crafted belt buckle, proudly bearing the Lion's Crest. Her red hair is usually tied back either at her nape or piled atop her head, allowing her helm to rest more comfortably depending on which piece of armor she chooses to wear. Mairaed, having made her living as a talented seamstress before joining the army, is a deep-seeded passion for beautiful clothing. In matters of official business, she strives to dress in an elegant, tasteful manner. She feels strongly that her appearance reflects not only on herself, but all organizations she is affiliated with. She is almost always well-groomed, save for when it is entirely unavoidable, and lightly colors her eyelids, lips and cheeks for formal occasions. Mai prefers to wear her hair down when she is in formal attire, which tends to curl naturally. Tense times sometimes call on Mairaed to bring forth her previous ranger-ly ways, and she has developed a significant repertoire of costumes and clothing, as well as ways to darken her hair, to assist her in blending in as a citizen in almost any locale in the Eastern Kingdoms. She has been known to favor the dress of peasants when in private - finding that shedding the trappings of office help generate trust with those she is working with on matters of state, economics, etc. The accent of Westfall, especially of it's peasants, is unmistakable. Though she has smoothed out the accent in an attempt to sound more neutral, when she is relaxed or especially tired the accent comes back in full force. She is often teased by those closest to her that the 'farmer' comes out when she isn't looking! Philosophy Mairaed was raised simply, and her philosophy reflects this. Her personal code of ethics drove her to always protect those that cannot protect themselves, and provide for those less fortunate than herself. However, she is hot-tempered... Once you have betrayed her, she will not soon forgive you. While she does not pursue revenge, her grudges are held deeply and for lengthy periods of time. Her pride is the formality and dignity of her station, and she fiercely guards the ceremonial aspects of the chain of command and military displays. Her wrath is quickly earned if one does not act in a way that shows respect for their office, and only through exceptional conduct and genuine remorse can one smooth her ruffled feathers. Mai believes strongly that she always represents those above her whether she is in uniform or not. She is not one to engage in public tomfoolery, and always strives to keep both her words and her actions polite and refined in public. This has grown significantly more important as of late, and she has made great strides in polishing what was a sweet but somewhat blunt way of conducting herself. She finds some humor in it, some days, having mocked nobles in her younger days for such political ways of speaking. With her call to the Light's service, Mai has found a great deal of inner peace in her newfound faith. It has given her a more positive outlook on things, and she has become more optimistic because of it. She is still known to have bouts of severe depression that usually coincide with a losing a sense of purpose; and in those times she tends to seek solitude. Her instruction in the ways of the Order of the Silver Hand and the guidance from the Church have given Mairaed structure to what was instinct previously. The Duchess of Westridge On 27 January, 623 K.C. Mairaed O'Callaghan was united in marriage to Lord Marshal Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge, in a ceremony conducted by Chantale Corinthal. The marriage was arranged after the Lord Marshal refused permission for Mairaed to be courted by Olendir Fahennia, who has since departed Stormwind for lands unknown. The marriage was contentious at best, but produced Robert Montclair as Maxen's first legitimate child. 'Election to the Council of Bishops and the Sacking of Westridge' At the invitation of Archbishop Alonsus II, Mairaed was brought before the Council of Bishops as a potential prioress representing the Duchy of Westridge. She was elected to the position by unanimous vote as is the standard process, and was ordained as a priestess in the service of the Church of the Holy Light. Soon after the return of the First Regiment to Westridge, there came a scuffle between Regiment soldiers and refugees fleeing Westfall across the western river. While Mairaed does not know the details of the encounter, she is aware that Westfallian blood was shed in the impending fight. Not long after, an organized seige force of Westfall "rebels" attacked the Westridge Garrison and were able to drive the First from it's seat of military power. During the sacking, Mairaed of course took up arms... but upon ascending to the parapets to take aim at the intruders, she realized who was attacking and observed the manner in which they were being dispatched. Horrified, Mairaed evacuated Westridge with Robert and sought asylum in the residence of Tenevus and Kateryn Stromheart in Stormwind. Accusations of traitorous activity caused Mairaed to depart Stormwind for Draenor. During her time there, she settled in a small village called Lilmore. This little village was in dire straights, with no infrastructure to speak of. She was able to help them get their feet beneath them, and even founded a small church for the villages to study the Light. She returned approximately six months later to deal with the legal ramifications of her divorce, and was approached by the Duke of Highshore almost immediately. Her help was needed in Westfall once again! 'Ordination as the Baroness of Eastfield''' During a visit to Stormwind, she was summoned by Duke Fredreck of Highshore to a meeting. He offered her a position as the Baroness of Eastfield, and therefore entry of her own right to the Stormwind House of Nobles. After discussing his plans extensively, Mairaed accepted his offer and assumed the leadership of the Barony. Almost immediately, she launched a campaign for the office of High Lady Chamberlain of the Stormwind House of Nobles. She was elected almost unanimously. She has also since retaken her seat at the Council of Bishops as a prior, serving the Church in multiple aspects as well as the people of Westfall. Category:House of O'Callaghan Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Rangers Category:Cavalry Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins Category:Priests Category:Priors Category:Council of Bishops Category:Stormwindian